Fearsome Four
by Doctor John Smith
Summary: The TallMan (Phantasm) discovers that the Candyman is using the Necronomicon to take over the world, so he goes to gather three of the toughest killers he can, but when they were unavailable he settled for Kayako (The Grudge) Dr. Herbert West (Re-Animator) and Ash Williams (Evil Dead) will this Fearsome Four stop the Candyman and save the world?


**Fearsome Four**

**By Dr. John Smith**

In a mortuary in small town America, The TallMan walked through the Mausoleum, confident in his actions of his plans. He heard clutter in his study room, odd, the Lurkers never go outside of their chambers.

-Study-

The TallMan entered his study when he noticed the center of the room; his most prized possession was the Necronomicon Ex Mortis, translated the Book of the Dead. He acquired it after collecting some bodies in an abandoned cabin in the middle of the woods. He kept it in a glass case for safe keeping.

He saw someone break the protective glass; a large man in a New York cop uniform from the 80's. He smashed the glass and grabbed the book, turning around to reveal a zombified face. The TallMan scowled at the intruder "Who are you?"

The cop did not reply, he only shoved the book in his coat and began to walk away, The Tall Man stopped him, only for the cop to punch him in the face and throw him onto a book self. The TallMan watched at the cop walked out of the room, he sighed to himself "I'll need help."

-Tokyo, Japan-

A woman staggered through her house in fear, she was being chased by what is called the Ju-On or The Grudge. She limped in terror at what happened, she felt cold hands on her shoulders, her mind raced in fear. She turned around quickly to see the Grudge and screamed as Kayako did her inhaling scream, but before she could strike her victim down someone tapped her shoulder, they both turned to see The TallMan "Enough games girl, we have work to do." Kayako eyed the female and The TallMan raised an eyebrow, making a silver ball zoom out of nowhere and pierce the woman's forehead.

-Falcon Labs, Connecticut-

Herbert West was writing some new formulas into his notebook when someone entered his lab, "Doctor's you know I like to be alone."

a cold, female hand was placed on his shoulder. He whipped his head around to see Kayako in a nurses uniform, he grabbed his syringe "Stay back lady, I know how to use this thing!" he felt another hand grab his shoulder, he turned his head to see the TallMan, "Good evening Boy, pack your bags, we have work to do." Herbert laid his syringe on the table.

-S-Mart, Michigan-

Ash Williams greeted another guest with the usual "Shop smart, shop S-Mart" as the people walked out Ash turned away "God I hate saying that..." he then heard the sound of a man clearing his throat, Ash turned his head and greeted the man "Hello, Welcome to S-Mart; My name is Ash. How can I help you?"

The spectacle wearing man and the extremely pale Japanese woman smiled, the man speaking "Um, the Mrs. and I were wondering if you could do something for us."

"What is it?" Ash questioned. He then felt a hand on his shoulder, when he turned around he saw The TallMan, "Excuse me boy, but we need your help."

Ash looked at him and then to the couple "Meet me in the break room at 3:00."

-Break room-

Ash sat down at a table with a bag of Wendy's, he looked to the three people sitting in front of him "So what's your stories?"

The TallMan spoke "The Necronomicon was stolen from my chambers by a bad cop. I am gathering you and these two to help me get it back."

Ash laughed "What's so funny?" Herbert asked.

"You think you can get that book back? Trust me I have tried to get rid of it, finally did when I gave it to an ice cream vender." Ash concluded.

"I took the book from his bloody body, and kept it safe from anyone... until now." The TallMan said "A cop with a zombified face took the book, and now I need your help to retrieve it."

"Think again gramps," Ash said "I don't help."

Kayako put a hand on his shoulder "Please..."

Ash raised an eyebrow "What's in it for me?"

"You will be free of the book forever." The TallMan said.

"Good enough." Ash said "I'm in."

**Did you like it? Took me literally months to write this, started it end of last year.**


End file.
